Leo Kasper
Leonardo "Leo" Kasper is the one of central characters and the main antagonist in Manhunt 1. He is also a second playable character in the game during certain missions. Info A psychopath who was also put in the asylum by the Project, he was once a government agent and has expertise in combat, evasion, infiltration and assassination techniques. He helps Daniel Lamb, a former psychiatrist for the Dixmor Project, escape the asylum and forces him his own well-honed tricks of the trade. His personality was taken by the Project and implanted into Danny while remaining separated from Danny's own mind by the Pickman Bridge. However, the Pickman Bridge was not perfected yet and it resulted in Leo being able to freely talk to Daniel inside Danny's head as it malfunctioned. His personality also took over at times when it was not called upon. Sent to the Asylum Leo now wants full control of Danny's mind so he tries to force Danny's friend, Michael Grabt to remove the Pickman Bridge by holding him hostage at Blackwell Island. However, the Project Militia turns up and Michael hides inside the Fisto Sugar Factory where Leo kills many Militia as he searches for Michael. When he finds him, Leo kills him and takes the keys to the yacht off the island. Then, he decides to get back at the Project by convincing Danny to assassinate Stanley Grex Jr. and as he does, Leo escapes the Project once more. Then all he needs to do is destroy his past, so he burns his records and later, decides to kill Danny's wife. However, Danny and Leo were both locked away in Dixmor Asylum, where they had many therapy sessions and at some point, Leo breaks the chains restraining him and he kills Dr. Deborah. Escaping A power failure and a riot allow Danny and Leo to escape the 'lum, Danny not remembering his past but Leo does. Danny wants to find out about his past but Leo tries to convince him not to, while they are chased by the Project all around. Leo helps Danny escape and kill many Project hit-men including Spys and Bloodhunts, until Leo tells Danny they need to go after Dr. Pickman, while Leo really just wants the Pickman Bridge removed. Leo accidentally kills Pickman and after that, they hide out at the VVE Studio until they are found by the Bloodhunts. After Danny is caught by Dr. Whyte, Danny learns what Leo did to his wife and what a monster he really was and fights off Leo in the Gold Town cemetery. Leo tries to defend himself by sending the memories of people he killed after Danny. Eventually Leo is beaten to a coma with a shovel and removed from his mind forever. Leo is eventually found by the Project and wakes up in a cell, thinking he is Daniel. He washes his face to found out he is Leo, as seen, he is back in reality, but with no memory of his past. He is given an envelope with his name by Dr. Whyte and a fresh start. However, he begins to kill again years later in 2014, and is eventually captured and putted in the Dixmor Asylum again a month after his killings. Death On 13th of January, 2015, another asylum riot happened and this one was said to be the worse there ever was. It lasted for 4 or 5 days, and in day 3, Leo was in an elevator with Enrico Noriega, beating an orderly to death. As the doors of the elevator began to close after it reached the second floor, Enrico escaped in time, but Leo was split in half by the elevator door after taking him to long to get out, as he was too busy slaying and raping the doctor. He tried to crawl away without his lower torso, but death was faster than him and he died in kind in a similar way Richard Dixmor did a day later. Session A session with Leo Kasper with doc Whyte. Personality and traits Leo is depicted as an intelligent, but sometimes heartless person, who has no hesitation about killing, no matter if it's an innocent person, criminal or law officer, it's believed that he's a smoker as well. Leo's killer personality was created by the Dixmor Project for years before the events from the game. The Project trained him in assassination techniques, combat, evasion and infiltration, which caused Leo to change into a killing machine. According to the sessions with Dr. Whyte, Leo accuses the Project for turning him into a killer. He also confides, that he would like to think like a normal man, but he can't, because the training left a mark on his psyche. If we compare Leo with James Earl Cash, we can see that Leo is more of a killer than Cash since he's a completely sadistic murderer, mostly torturing his victims before killing them, while Cash just brutally kills them, fast and easy. Also, he's pretty much a product, while Cash is probably a "criminal by choice". They both don't find any remorse for their victims, although Cash does feel some compassion for his family and probably the journalist who helped him take down the Boss. Also, they both seem to have the same goals; Revenge. Cash wants to murder Stalker for what he did to him and his family, Leo wants to murder every Project member he sees for what they did to him. Journal Entry Leo was possibly the closest person who knew the Project that I consider an ally. He was a brutal serial killer, sure, but what better chance than to destroy the Project with a serial killer on the loose? Sadly he died already and I can't say he didn't deserve it, though. He would kill anyone who he saw - no matter if it was a kid, adult or an elder person. If he were not captured or turned back to normal, I swear he could kill half of America. Trivia *Originally, some Dixmor Inmates look like Leo. *He was once known as the most scariest and wanted man in the whole USA, before Clurkicus took his spot. **However, Leo's killing count goes beyond Clurkicus' one, which means he in fact still killed more people than Clurkicus. *Some of his internet friends are also members of the bullies and the Jocks gangs from Dixmor Academy. *If Kasper ever gets resurrected and if his mind are still fixed on being the serial killer he once was, his kill count could go over a thousands alone. *He is an inspiration for Patrick Granger, Colton Williams and Kim Jing Wei. Gallery Leo_VS_soldier.jpg|Leo about to kill a Project Militia member. Leo_with_a_gun.jpg|Leo about to shoot. Kasper.jpg|Leo Kasper art. Leo.jpg|Leo with a Snub Nose. Danny_and_Lo.jpg|Leo and his first personality. Leo_with_axe.png|Leo with an axe. Leo_killing_a_trucker.gif|Leo killing a truck driver. Leo killin' a Spah.gif|Leo killing a Spy. Leo_deed.jpg|The dead body of the torn-apart Leo. Theme song His theme song is basically Halloween's theme song since both him and Michael Myers (the killer in the video) share the same psychotic and killing mind. People, especially Dr. Whyte, say that the song really fits him. Category:Characters Category:Tottal psychos Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Americans Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Filled with Evil Category:Project Pawns Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Cute people Category:Sadists Category:Evil Genius Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Former Slaves Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Manhunt